Kain Highwind/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters You're out of luck. Do you expect to win? Defeat is unacceptable. Fleeing is not an option. This, too, is the path I choose! I walk the path of trials. Out of the way. Withdraw. Leave this foe to me. Hmph, I'm the trump card. I will prevail. Are you prepared? Have you ridden yourself of regret? All those who challenge me will fall. I will shoulder the burden. Encounters: Character Specific An impressive will that never wavers... — Warrior of Light If I must fight forever, so be it. — Garland So you're set on fighting. — Firion I will choose whom to serve. — The Emperor If you insist, I'll not stop you. — Onion Knight My lance shall pierce the dark clouds! — Cloud of Darkness I'll not lose to you, Cecil. — Cecil I will surpass myself! — Kain I will not hesitate. — Golbez Surprising, that you would fear the skies. — Bartz If my sins were to disappear... — Exdeath I can't hand over this lance. — Gilgamesh Mistakes must be atoned for. — Terra Jesters are such eyesores... — Kefka Only one should bear a long shadow. — Cloud I see that you will not fall so easily. — Tifa A fallen hero, how regrettable... — Sephiroth Not the lone wolf, are you? — Squall Hard to tell if you are serious. — Laguna I've no wish to erase my past. — Ultimecia I carry nothing I wouldn't miss. — Zidane There's no end to my trials... — Kuja Why don't you test your luck against the sun? — Tidus Deliver your prayers to heaven. — Yuna Confident in aerial combat? — Jecht You call yourself a mage? — Shantotto Flee if you wish. — Prishe Are you aware the skies are merciless? — Vaan Just try to pass judgment on me. — Gabranth I will show you my strength if you wish. — Lightning A battle with the world on the line... not bad. — Feral Chaos I will end this all. — Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Chapter 6: Exdeath: So, you offer your life in exchange for theirs? Kain: Of course not. I offer yours. Chapter 8: Exdeath: I am afraid that time runs short for you. Kain: Truly. Then let us make this quick. Attacks Got you! — when using Lance Burst Wind! — when using Cyclone Impale! — when using Lance Barrage Cower! — when using Crashing Dive Soar! — when using Celestial Shooter No escape! — when using HP Chase attack Here goes! — when using Jump (low charge) Flight! — when using Jump (long charge) Know my strength! — when using Dragon's Fang Lance of the covenant! — when using Gungnir Engrave! Dragon's Fang! — when using Rising Drive Cross the heavens! Bow down! — when using ' Sky Rave' Rumble! — when using Lancet Dragon's gift, to me! — when entering EX Mode. Let me ease your pain. Heavenward! — when EX Burst begins Dragon's grasp! Surrender yourself! — when EX Burst is performed Dragon's grasp! With all my strength! — with perfect EX Burst execution You dare?! — when activating EX Revenge Leave it to me. — when called as an Assist Victories Turn to dust on this battlefield. Rest where you lie. Your levity is reprehensible. You are no match for me. What I begin, I finish. Dragons, I offer this victory! 'Twas a conquest of will. I will not forget this. Defeat I was careless... Do not think this is over... Unamusing... Have I reached the end...? I've shamed the dragoon's''sic''... I have a quest to see through..! Forgive me...! Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Character Quotes